


something good can work

by punknouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bus blow jobs, but when is it not sub!luke tbh, sub!luke if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknouis/pseuds/punknouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael let out a groan and threw his head back against the couch. Luke Hemmings was going to be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something good can work

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil thing totally and completely inspired by [this post](http://sleepyclemmings.tumblr.com/post/96280396358/cherryblossom-avenger-my-favorite-otp-headcanon) which just SCREAMS clemmings wow
> 
> couldn't think of a title so this one comes from the title of a song by Two Door Cinema Club
> 
> also this is completely unedited so hopefully there aren't any major fuck ups hahaha
> 
> come follow me on tumblr at [sleepyclemmings](http://sleepyclemmings.tumblr.com/)!

* * *

Luke wasn’t supposed to take him seriously.

Michael didn’t think he would actually suck his dick.

It’s just like, a thing people say. Like, “Oh you don’t wanna watch this movie? Suck my dick, we’re watching it anyway.”

“You think you can beat me in this game bro? Suck my dick.”

It’s not supposed to be taken seriously.

Surely Luke knew that. Maybe he didn’t, or maybe he didn’t care.

Luke was complaining about Michael taking the leftovers from last night that Luke had been saving for himself. Michael was spread out on the couch, watching TV in the back room of the bus when Luke stormed in and started complaining about how Michael was “inconsiderate” and “doesn’t think about anyone but himself”.

Michael just rolled his eyes and blocked out Luke’s nagging. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before. Luke was still staring Michael down with his hands on his hips while he complained about his lunch being gone. Michael was really trying really hard to focus on the Discovery Channel but it was kind of hard when some six foot teenager was blocking your view.

“Whatever Luke, suck my dick. It’s just food, get some more someplace else.” Michael said with exasperation, leaning to the side to try and watch the tv from around Luke’s broad frame. Luke stopped talking for a moment and Michael really hoped that meant he had given up and was just going to finally drop it.

Instead Luke dropped down to his knees and shuffled over towards Michael, fitting his large frame in between Michael’s spread legs. Michael looked down at him and quirked up an eyebrow.

Luke placed his hands on Michael’s thighs, right above his knee and gave Michael an innocent look. He ran his hands up Michael’s thighs towards his crotch and started to undo the button on Michael’s jeans.

Michael shifted up a little against the couch, away from Luke’s fingers. “Luke what are you doing…” Michael said slowly, giving Luke a skeptical look. Seeing Luke on his knees like this was already giving Michael unnecessarily dirty thoughts that he definitely didn’t need right now, while he was just trying to watch the Discovery Channel.

Luke just shrugged his shoulders and sat back on his heels. “You said to suck your dick, so that’s what I was gunna do,” Luke said nonchalantly, as if it was the simplest of logic. “Is that okay?” Luke continued as he rose up on his knees again and pulled down Michael’s zipper, keeping eye contact with him the whole time.

Michael’s swallowed thickly and before he could think twice about it he nodded his head. It wouldn’t be the first time Luke had Michael’s dick in his mouth, but it was still a thing Michael was getting used to happening.

Luke gripped the waistband of Michael’s jeans and began to pull them down and Michael lifted his hips up to help. When his jeans were finally pooled around his ankles, Luke ran his hands up along Michael’s calves and over his thighs, finally resting them on his hips and giving the soft flesh there a small squeeze. Michael watched as Luke licked his lips, his tongue flicking over his black lip ring, and ran his fingers underneath the waistband of Michael’s boxers.

Michael’s breath hitched as Luke dragged the cotton over his cock, the elastic resting right underneath his balls. Michael watched with wide eyes as Luke licked his hand sloppily and gasped when Luke took him in his hand, pumping him slowly to get him fully hard. It didn’t take long; it never took long for Michael to get hard but with Luke gazing at Michael’s cock hungrily and then glancing up at Michael with a complete look of innocence in his baby blue eyes, Michael was already starting to buck up into Luke’s fist.

“Fuck Luke, are you going to get on with it or not?” Michael said with exasperation. Luke smirked and leaned in, kitten licking the tip of Michael’s cock. “Patience Mikey,” Luke said as he pulled away. Michael heaved out a heavy sigh which turned into a groan as Luke took him into his mouth. Michael could feel the drag of Luke’s lip ring along his cock as he took Michael deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Michael watched with wide eyes as Luke sucked with enthusiasm, trying as hard as he could to deep throat Michael on the first go. Luke gagged when Michael hit the back of his throat and pulled back, his nose scrunching a bit and his eyebrows pulled together as he kept a hand on Michael’s cock.

“Sorry,” Luke mumbled, “Still trying to get used to this ya know?”

Michael could’ve sworn Luke was blushing and normally he would’ve totally called him out on it, but right now he just wanted his dick sucked.

“’s fine, you were doing good,” Michael said back as he lifted his hand to the back of Luke’s neck, “Really.”

Luke’s eyes lit up a bit and he let a soft smile grace his lips. “I’m gunna try again,” Luke said determination evident in his voice.

Michael nodded eagerly, panting heavily as Luke leaned down and sucked his tip into his mouth. He pulled back and licked a stripe along the side of Michael’s cock, from base to tip, before taking him back into his mouth.

He only took about half of Michael this time but it was definitely enough. He seemed a lot more relaxed this time, yet still enthusiastic as he hollowed his cheeks around Michael. Luke had one hand at the base of Michael’s cock and the other on Michael’s thigh. Michael bit his lip and watched the way Luke’s lips spread around his thick length and tried hard not to buck his hips and overwhelm the boy.

Michael still had his hand gripping tightly on the back of Luke’s neck when Luke reached his free hand up and moved Michael’s hand to his hair. Michael groaned as Luke looked up at him, his eyelashes long and framing his wide eyes as he continued to bob his head.

Michael threaded his fingers through Luke’s soft hair and tugged slightly, testing the boundaries. Luke let out a whimper around Michael’s cock and Michael really just could not help the jerk of his hips at the feeling.

Luke pulled off quickly with puffy lips slick with spit and pre cum. He spoke lowly, his voice sounding completely wrecked, “Do that again please,” and took Michael in his mouth again.

“Fuck, yeah okay.” Michael pulled on Luke’s hair again, even harder this time, cursing as Luke moaned around his cock again and began to suck even harder. Michael was breathing so heavily he thought he was going to pass out.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Luke’s pretty mouth wrapped around him as his stomach began to tighten with pleasure. He heard the slick sound of skin and lifted his head a bit.

“Shit, Luke are you touching yourself?” Michael questioned, surprised and even more turned on.

He could see Luke’s arm moving back and forth but his hand was blocked from view thanks to the edge of the couch. Luke moaned in response and looked up at Michael again, his eyes slightly watery.

Michael’s orgasm came without warning and he only felt slightly guilty for not being able to warn Luke first. Luke took it like a champ, flinching back a bit at first but keeping his mouth around Michael and swallowing as much as he could. Michael closed his eyes as Luke sucked the last drops of cum from him. His body was practically vibrating, his mind going fuzzy as waves of pleasure rolled through his body.

Luke was getting way too good at this, it almost wasn’t fair.

When Luke pulled off, he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and sat back on his heels. Michael closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to come down and catch his breath but when he heard Luke whimper and heard the slick sounds of him getting off, he sat up quickly to watch.

Luke was biting his lip and bucking into his right hand, his other gripping Michael’s thigh tightly. He made eye contact with Michael and released his bottom lip as he let out a moan.

Michael could feel his soft cock twitch a bit as he looked down and saw Luke pumping his fist furiously over his length, making a slick sound that sounded ridiculously scandalous coming from his best friend.

Luke was panting a bit and Michael could tell he was close. He leaned down and tilted Luke’s chin up with his hand, pressing a kiss to his lips. Luke attempted to kiss back but he was so close to coming he couldn’t concentrate, even on Michael’s soft lips.

Michael licked along the seal of Luke’s lips, “Come on Lukey,” Michael whispered lowly, “Let go.”

Luke let out a whimper and choked out Michael’s name as he came all over his fist. Luke threw his head back, exposing his neck for Michael to leave small kisses on as Luke finished.

Luke opened his eyes as his breathing slowed down with a dopey smile on his face. Michael rolled his eyes and gave him a peck on the lips. It was hard to be annoyed with him when he looked so fucking beautiful.

“Try not to look so smug Hemmings,” he quipped, a hint of fond spilling into his sarcastic tone

If anything the grin on Luke’s face became even cheekier as he chased Michael’s lips, pressing against him for a longer, slower kiss. Michael was still getting used to not getting totally freaked out about kissing Luke like this, slow and sensual without any further motive behind it, but he had to admit he kind of loved it.

“Go get yourself cleaned up gross boy,” Michael chuckled against Luke’s lips. Luke stood up to do so, tucking himself back into his boxers as he walked towards the door.

Before he walked out the door way he turned around, “Fuck my mouth later?” Luke said coquettishly.

Michael could only gasp in response before Luke walked towards the bathroom on the bus. He could hear Luke chuckling from the bathroom. Michael let out a groan and threw his head back against the couch.

Luke Hemmings was going to be the death of him.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction and i dont own these characters!! i hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> soooo sorry i haven't written in ages, got so much going on with school starting back up and college shit to prepare for. it's all a little overwhelming! gunna try and write a little bit more though as soon as i can, even though this is short i hope it suffices for now xx


End file.
